Emily Montez Finds the 9th Grade Ninja
by Sonic Squid
Summary: Emily and Coraline live in Georgia, far away from Norrisville. Emily is the ninja in Georgia but is sent by the Ninja Nomicon to find out the Ninja of Norrisville's identity, but what will happen after they team up to defeat the sorcerer and sorcerice?
1. Chapter 1

Two girls both in the same room frantically paced around the room thinking of their next science project "What do you think we should do?" One of the girls asked. This girl had brown hair and it was in a top bun but it was a little to the side of her head wearing a brown tank top, jean shorts with silver studs outlining the pockets, and brown leather boots. She had nice tan skin.

The other girl had long blond hair tied back into a high ponytail with a blue ribbon holding it up. She had a blue shirt on it that said 30 seconds to math (her favorite band) some skinny jeans that had a little bit of a swirl decoration on the left pocket, and some black high tops with white laces.

As the girls were pacing frantically a nomicon started to buzz a little bit but this was a different nomicon this one had blue where the red should be and had a blue shimmer to it every time it buzzed. As the blond haired girl (Emily) walked over to the book she nodded at her best friend (Coraline) meaning are you sure you want me to go. "Go I mean you kind of need to" Coraline responded to her friend. Then Emily opened up the book and her eyes widened and she fell over as if she was in a coma but she was perfectly fine.

Just then Emily's older brother Malvin walked in and said "Should I call an ambulance or...?" "She's fine she's just asleep" Coraline responded. Marvin walked out of the room with a look on his face saying dorks. After he left the room Coraline sighed in relief. "I wonder what she does in there?"

 **MEANWHILE IN THE**

 **NOMICON**

In big bold letters the book read **YOU MUST GO TO NORRISVILLE HIGH AND PROTECT THE OTHER NINJA FROM ANOTHER SORCERER HE IS GOING TO WORK WITH THE SORCERICE TO DESTROY THE OTHER NINJA.** "Ok this is going to be so Bruce but just one question, what is this other ninja's name" Emily responded anxious to find out what was up but the book just shlooped her out.

"Fine Don't Tell Me!" Emily yelled looking like a complete psychopath but Coraline understood exactly what was going on. "We're off to Norissville High" Emily said extremely confident about this but Coraline was just like "SO HONKING BRUCE!"

 **AT NORRISVILLE HIGH**

"This place smells like apples" Coraline explained as they walked in. "Don't be so negative about this I mean we're lucky that we get to do this because if... WHAT THE JUICE IS THAT!?"

"Hey new kids I'm going to punch them" A tall boy with brown hair said. Then Coraline made a fist but just then Emily pulled her back "We can't have a bad image on our first day I mean we mite be here for a while so let's just try not to make any enemies ok" she said "Uh fine but that's just wonk just so you know." Coraline responded to her friend. "Um do you know where the principal's office is" Emily said trying to avoid any trouble. Then the tall boy pointed the direction of the office. "Thank you" she responded. Then Coraline said "You're lucky my friend is such a nice wad or else I would have you on your hands and knees yelling uncle trying to get me to stop" then the boy stared at her in disbelief as she followed her friend down the halls of Norrisville high.

"You did not" Emily said as they approached the principals office. "Hay when you make me mad you make me mad. You can't change my personality just like we can't change the fact that your" she looked around to see if anyone was looking and then whispered "the ninja"

"Oh come on that's totally different I mean you are you but by the time we graduate middle school I have to give up my job as the ninja" Emily said sounding kind of upset by the end. "Listen" Coraline exclaimed "It may seem like it's not a long time but it's four years I mean that's a long time!" Emily then smiled. "Thanks" she said. "Look you are an amazing ninja and nobody can steel your thunder I mean you can control the ocean if you really concentrated, I mean I bet the other ninja probably can't do that." Coraline said. She then smiled knowing that what she said made her friend happy.

As they arrived at the principal's office they looked through a small window to see if the principal was really there. He was in his office creating new documents on his lap top. When the two girls walked in he stopped doing his work rite away and he said "Hello girls, who are you?" He asked. "We are your new students and we would like to get our schedule and our lockers." Emily said.

"Well do I have a treat for you. You see after turning into a monster and running away Camron and his friend Qwen both ran away and haven't been seen since." The principal said. "Um ok... Now I can see why this school needs a ninja." Emily told Coraline. "So you two girls have lockers 178 and 179 and here are your schedules." He said handing the girls their papers. "Thank you." Emily said with a smile and left the room. Then Coraline rolled her eyes and followed her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so this is like the 5th time I've tried uploading this chapter but it keeps getting all wonked up. I think there were too many words or something. I know that there was at least over 1,000 so here's the shortened version:**

 **FIRST PERIOD BELL**

So our first class is science, but we don't have our second class together but that's the only class we don't have together so we're all good. "Look, that boy's backpack just flashed red, well it was something from inside but it looked like the flash of the nomocon." Coraline said. "First of all its nomicon, and second of all you must be..."

Just then the boy pulled out a book that looked exactly like Emily's book and the second he opened it he just fell asleep, like what happens when Emily opens up her book. It was the nomicon.

The boy's name was Randy and there was another shorter boy sitting next to him named Howard. Howard started to draw on Randy's four head. "Hey!" Coraline said. "Can I try?" "Um... Who are you?" Howard responded. "I'm going to be your worst nightmare if you don't let me try." Coraline teased. "Ok, be my guest." Howard said.

"Don't! We can't get in trouble now wait until the bell rings before we start talking to them ok." Emily said. "Uh fine." Coraline wined as the teacher walked in. "Hello students..." She paused. "Who do we have here?" "I'm Emily." She said "and this is my friend Coraline." Coraline smiled when her friend mentioned her name and the teacher smiled back. "Ok students today we are going to work on circular and rectangular motions and how they relate." The teacher said.


	3. Chapter 3

**BETWEEN CLASSES**

"Cunningham you will never believe what happened in class today while you were in the Nomicon." Howard said to a purple haired boy with light skin and a red shirt, a black hoodie, jeans, and black zip-up shoes with white laces.

"What?" The boy asked. "This girl actually talked to me, I mean she's not my type but she talked to me Cunningham TALKED TO ME!" Howard yelled.

The purple haired boy (Randy) laughed at his best friend's excitement. Just as the bell rang Howard noticed a stanked student outside. "Uh Cunningham." "I'm on it." Randy said putting on the ninja mask on causing red and black ribbons to swirl around him and as they stopped they were replaced by a freshman in a ninja suite.

"As I say again, gets more and more brucer each time!" Howard said fist pumping the air.

Then the stanked student threw a car through the window causing little bits of glass to shatter all over the floor. Just then Randy and Howard heard the school principal say "MY CAR!" Although this is normal because every time a student is stanked, in this case Buckey, Principal Slimavitz's car gets somehow destroyed and nobody knows why but monsters just like to go after his car whether they are robots or just stanked students.

After that Randy (the ninja) jumped out of the window and landed on a school bus. "Come on Buckey lets see what we need to de-stank this time, is it your triangle" the ninja said as he slashed his sword through the triangle.

Just then stanked Buckey roared as loud as he could. "You have failed ninja, the sorcerer will win and be set free from his prison and chaos will rule the land once more." "What the juice!?" Randy said unaware of the stanked picture of Buckey and flute girl.


	4. Chapter 4

No one seemed to notice a bond haired girl and a brown haired girl frantically searching for something until Theresa said "are you looking for something, if so could I may be able help?" She smiled hoping that the two girls would smile back. Emily smiled back but had to elbow her friend in the arm to get her to smile.

"Um, yeah" Emily said. "We're looking for Brandy." Theresa blinked aimlessly then said "oh you mean Randy, yeah now that you mention it I've never seen him anywhere during a ninja fight except for this one time when Howard was obviously pretending to be the ninja while Randy asked questions about like what his name is and what is Norissville. It was really confusing but he snapped out of it the next day."

Just then Emily's Nomicon flashed. "Oh my gosh does everyone have a light up backpack, first Randy and now the new girl...I want one" Theresa said. "Listen I gotta go but I just have one question, what's your name?" Emily asked. Theresa then said "I am Theresa Fowler and I wish to be Randy's girlfriend."

"Oooh someone has a crush on a little ninja." Coraline said not thinking twice, luckily Theresa didn't hear and just asked "what sorry I was distracted."

"Nothing!" Emily said panicky and put her hand over Coraline's mouth and the Nomicon buzzed again. "You're lucky I need to take this but when I shloop out I am going to need to talk to you about thinking twice about what you say. "Ugh fine." Coraline said sarcastically.

Then they heard someone say "Smoke Bomb!" And they instantly assumed it was the ninja, and they were correct.


	5. Chapter 5

**WHATEVER WAS LEFT OF**

 **SECOND PERIOD**

Randy, Howard, and Emily were all in the same class, sadly the amazing Coraline Emily's best friend/ body guard was not in her class but Randy and Howard were.

She was just about to say something when both Emily and Randy's nomicon started to buzz. "Really Nomicon, now. I have to do this now?" Emily said as both her and Randy took out their books and shlooped into them.

 **INSIDE THE NOMICON (RANDY)**

In big bold letters the book said...

 **I'LL BE WATCHER OF THE INTERNAL FLAME, I'LL BE THE GUARD DOG OF ALL YOUR FEVERED DREAMS**.

"Look Nomicon I know that you're all into the riddle type things but what the juice does that mean!?" Randy said

 **INSIDE THE NOMICON (EMILY)**

In big bold letters the book said...

 **THEY SAY WE ARE WHAT WE ARE, BUT WE DON'T HAVE TO BE. I'M GLAD TO HATE YOU BUT I DO IT IN THE BEST WAY.**

"Wait give me a sec, I think I get it." Emily said. "Nope don't get it."

Then both Emily and Randy shlooped out of the book at the same time.

"Uh Cunningham" Howard said "That girl has a Nomicon and just shlooped in and out of it at the same time as you." "Hm...I wonder if the Nomicons said the same things." Randy said too stupid to see that Emily was obviously the ninja. "Yeah about that what did your stupid book say anyway." Howard said. "Oh it said "I'll be the watcher of the external flame. I'll be the guard dog of all your fevered dreams." Randy said back. "What the juice does that mean" Howard said back. "I don't know but I'll be thankful to find out whatever the cheese that means." Randy said back causing his friend to smile.

"Um, hi, I'm Julian." A boy with long (for a boy) black hair and a magicians costume said. "Oh um..." Emily said back. "Oh that's Julian, he's a magic person with a so-call Cloob" Randy said. "Oh um." Emily giggled "Cloob?" Emily said trying not to laugh. "Yes a Cloob where we pretend that we are ferocious monsters who want to reek havocon this school." Julian said. "Oh and you guys don't find him just the slightest bit evil?" Emily said.

Both Randy and Howard shook their heads. Then Howard said. "Well he has used a magic orb to give him wild magic that no one could even begin to comprehend. It was pretty shoob-tastic until he tried to chase the orb into the land of shadows, but I showed him who was boss." Howard explained.

Emily looked at Randy and said "Did he really show him who's boss or did the ninja do it?"

"Nope it was all him." Randy said and winked at his friend. "Slap it out!" Howard said and they did their long, bruce, and uncalled for handshake.

"Oh wow you just did that." Emily said with a slight smug. "Yep it completes our bro-fecta." Howard said sounding proud of it too. "Wow, ok, um...so what class do you guys have next?" Emily asked.

"Howard and I have PE, I'm not sure about Julian. Randy said. "I have PE with you guys." Julian and Emily said at the same time. Julian smiled at Emily but Emily just turned to Randy and Howard.

"Will you excuse us for a sec." Randy said. Randy and Howard slowly walked out of the room. "Wait did you say that she had a Nomicon!" Randy said. "Yeah I'm pretty sure that's what I said." Howard responded. The two boys looked at each other. "Do you know what this means Howard?" Randy said. Howard shrugged. "Free pizza?" He asked. "What no, Nomicon=ninja." Randy said to Howard. "Oh my ninja! Wait how can there be two ninjas when your already THE ninja?" Howard said obliviously. "Well she's not from Norrisville so maybe there's a ninja in each country." Randy said. "Well let's ask." Howard said and started proudly walking inside of the classroom but Randy then ruined it by pulling him back out. "We can't just ask her if she's the ninja because then she'll have to say no. It's one of the duties of being a ninja, we have to spy on her for evidential proof." Randy said. "First." Howard snickered. "Duty, and second, We'll be known as epic shoobs if someone found out that we were spying on them and finally, I'm kind of scared of her friend." Randy looked at Howard with a confused stare. "You're...

You're scared of her!?" Randy giggled. "Stop laughing she's scary.

Then Randy and Howard walked back inside. "Listen I'm trying to say this in the nicest possible way, I'm way out of your league." Emily said to Julian as Randy and Howard took their seats.

"Okay class, and Howard." The teacher began to say. "Today you guys will be working on your history projects. I'm going to assign the pairs and I'm NOT going to give any mercy on ANYBODY!" She continued.

"Aww man. Cunningham just so you know, if we don't get together you will always be my brother from another mother." Howard said. "Thanks bro." Randy said and smiled.

"Well who do we have here?" The teacher said to Emily. "I'm Emily and I'm new to this school." Emily said with a cheery tone. "Well then let's introduce you to the class." The teacher said. "Class, this is Emmy..."

"Emily."

"And she is our new student." The teacher said. "So Emily, did you get good grades last year?" The teacher asked.

"Um... Yes ma'am." Emily said back. "Oh perfect. Emily, you can be with Randy and Howard, you can be with Julian." The teacher explained.

"Aww man." Howard wined. "Well good luck bro." Randy said to Howard as he moved to the seat next to Emily.

"Julian, I'm not moving. You're coming over here!" Howard told Julian.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily and Coraline started to walk outside when Emily realized something crucial. "We don't have anywhere to sleep tonight!" She exclaimed.

"Right. Maybe your book has an idea," Coraline suggested.

"Good idea, I don't know what I'd do without you," Emily said.

"Neither do I," Coraline replied.

Emily took out the Nomicon right as she heard her name being called called from. She quickly put the Nomicon back into her backpack and turned around. She had a sheepish smile on her face. She saw Randy.

"So, when should we get together and work on out project?" He asked her.

"Well maybe-" She was cut off by her ringtone coming from her backpack. "One sec," She said and answered the phone. "Hello?"

" _Emily? It's your mother. Your father and I are on our way home. The flight was delayed for tomorrow. How's your brother?"_ Emily's mom said through the phone.

"Um...he's great! Just great! He ate my pizza though. I'm not very happy about it. Could you punish him for me?" Emily lied to her mom.

 _"Really? Well I'm sorry about that. Speaking of which, can I talk to your brother?_ "

"Sure. One second," Emily then handed the phone to Coraline. "I need you to do your best Marvin impression to my mom!"

"I got this," Coraline said and started talking. "Hey Mrs Mont-I mean mom. How are you?"

" _I'm good. Did you eat your sister's pizza?"_ Emily's mom asked.

Coraline gave Emily a weird face before replying. "Yes?"

 _"Well that's not very nice,_ "

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I love you, goodbye," Coraline said through the phone before hanging up.

Emily looked at Coraline angrily.

"What?" She asked.

"What was that all about?" Randy asked Emily.

"Well, I was trying to keep it a secrete from my mom that I'm going to see Grave Puncher in 6D so I had Coraline pretend to be my brother," Emily lied.

"Hey, that's funny because Howard and I were going to go see Grave Punchers in 6D again tonight," Randy said as Howard walked up. He seemed to keep his distance from Coraline.

"Oh, how funny," Emily said sarcastically.

"Also, I've been meaning to ask you a question about this book you had in class today," Randy said.

"Book!? What book!? I didn't have any books!" Emily said over dramatically and Coraline facepalmed.

"Listen, I know what that book is and I'm pretty sure I know what it means. So anytime you're ready to tell me if I'm right or not, feel free. I'll probably listen," Randy said.

Emily smiled but wasn't exactly ready. She knew it was her mission to get to know the ninja of Norrisville and she had to work with him but she wasn't ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily and Coraline didn't have anywhere to stay during their visit, so Coraline had to either ask Randy or the Nomicon and she knew that it wouldn't be too happy with Coraline going in there after her last encounter with it.

"Hey, Randy!" Emily called out as Randy was walking away.

Randy smugly turned around, "yes?" He said.

"The truth is, you're right. And I don't have anywhere to stay while I'm here. My only option is someone else's house or the Nomicon and something tells me that it won't be too happy with Coraline," Emily said and gave a small smile remembering the crazy catastrophe that went down.

"So you're asking if you can stay with me?" Randy asked.

"Uh...yes?" Emily replied, she was feeling kinda embarrassed about it.

"Yeah, sure. Both of you guys can stay over. I'm having Howard over too, if that's okay with you," Randy replied.

Coraline shot a look at Howard. Emily noticed this and covered Coraline's eyes, "Yeah, it's fine. Should we walk over to your house with you or meet you there or...?" Emily asked.

Coraline slapped her friend's hand off of her eyes. Emily held her now reddish hand.

Howard looked at Coraline in fear. "You can walk with us," Randy said and looked back at his friend, confused by the fear on his face.

* * *

As they were walking, Emily started whispering to Coraline. "Dude, why the cheese did you do that to Howard!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Coraline denied.

"Well, you looked over at Howard and he instantly looked like he had just seen the sorcerice," Emily replied in a loud whisper.

"Oh yeah, I call it The Death Stair. Don't worry, he'll be fine. Now he knows that if he tries to do anything that I don't approve of, then be warned," Coraline gave a devilish look.

 **A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, I need ideas. Anyways, here's a new game! So I'm gonna say a trivia question and you guys get to guess what the answer is. The winner(s) get a shout out. Here's the question: Which of these sayings from RC9GN do you think I use more; What the juice, So honking BRUCE, or sweet cheese!**


	8. Chapter 8

**At Randy's house**

The four were playing Grave Puncher but since Randy only had two controllers they had to take turns. Round 1 was always Coraline against Howard and round 2 would be Emily against Randy. Coraline won every game she played against Howard and Emily, considering her experience playing against Coraline, won most of the time too. Eventually Randy and Howard gave up and let the girls win.

They all then decided to do something else. "How about we draw," Emily suggested.

"Or how about _you_ explain," Randy said pointing towards Emily.

She sighed, knowing that she had no other choice. "You've encountered someone named the Sorcerer, right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Randy replied.

"Well, the Sorcerer and the Sorcerice have joined forces to destroy us both. If we don't team up and win, well, I think the outcome is kinda obvious," Emily said and Randy gulped. Howard and Coraline couldn't imagine a life without their best friends and Randy and Emily couldn't imagine a life without...a life.

The four teens sat in silence for a moment before Emily continued the story. "The Nomicon sent me here to help but I'm afraid we're not gonna be able to defeat both of them on our own. As in, we may need a bit more help."

The two ninjas looked back to their friends and they both grinned excitably, nodding their heads in agreement. Emily giggled shortly at their similar behavior and Randy smiled.

"Kids! Dinner!" A voice called from downstairs.

"Is that your mom?" Emily asked. Both Randy and Howard nodded in response and, before they knew it, they were all racing downstairs. Randy came first, then Emily and Coraline tied, and Howard came in last. Once he got down the stairs he was panting trying to catch his breath.

"Never...Make me do...that again," Howard said between breaths. The other three held back their laughter as they sat down for dinner.

"Mom, this dinner is the brucest!" Randy exclaimed after reaching across the table to grab some chicken.

Emily smiled at his lack of manners. She thought he was childish, but in a good way. She almost liked it.

Everyone instantly dug in. Emily and Coraline had eaten so much it was almost like they hadn't eaten anything all day, which was because they hadn't.

Randy and Howard burped at the same time and the two boys, along with Coraline, laughed histarically. Emily didn't laugh out loud but she did her own way of laughing. She smiled and rolled her eyes almost breaking out into laughter but thought it would be rude.

"Randy, what do you say?" Randy's mom asked her son and Randy didn't respond. He was laughing to hard to even notice the things around him. He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he and Howard settled down.

"That gets more and more funny every time it happens," Howard commented.

After that, everyone was pretty silet. There was the occasional small talk and a couple quiet burps escaped Randy and Howard's mouths but besides that the whole house was silenced.

"So, mom, where's dad?" Randy asked.

"He's at work. You know how he is. Work, work, work," Randy's mom replied. Randy frowned. It seemed like it was always work, work, work with him. He rarely got to see him. Emily noticed the sadness in Randy's expression and tried to change the subject.

"So, Randy, how about we work on our project after dinner?" Emily suggested. Randy nodded but his expression didn't change much. He then looked Emily in the eyes and gave a small fake smile before looking down at his food, thinking about his father. He used to be the one to make dinner. Now, Randy couldn't remember the last time his dad had been home for dinner.

 **A/N: The feels are real! I probably just ruined the moment with this Autor's note but I made this because I need ideas and suggestions! Please! Also, should I make more moments where the feels are real? I probably will. Also. I may give small hints of Emily and Randy kinda...liking each other but I won't do it if you guys don't want me to. So anyways, see you all next time! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

The group walked upstairs after dinner. "So what should we do now?" Emily asked.

The other three shrugged. "How about-" Randy was cut off by a shake to the ground.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Howard shouted.

"Not quite," A familiar female voice said sounding happy.

Emily went wide-eyed, knowing exactly who it was. "Oh no," Both her and Coraline said in unison.

"Who is it then?" Randy asked regaining balance.

"How did she even find me?" Emily asked, ignoring Randy's question.

"You didn't tell her your identity, did you?" Coraline asked Emily.

"Girls?"

"I think I'd remember if I did!" Emily said, once again ignoring Randy.

"EMILY!" Randy yelled finally getting the girl's attention.

"Yeah?" Emily asked.

"Who the cheese is that!?" Randy asked.

"The sorcerice. My only question is how did she find me?" Emily replied.

The sorcerice appeared in the window and Randy and Howard screamed while Wmily and Coraline just watched, Coraline was laughing histarically.

"Hello, ninja and friends. Who wants to play a game?" The sorcerice asked.

Randy and Howard stopped screaming and the four freshmen looked at the sorcerice with confusion written all over their faces.

"What kind of game?" Emily asked wanting more information than what was given.

"That part is for you to figure out," The Sorcerice smiled maniacally while Emily scowled. Her eyes narrowed at her enemy as the sorcerice disappeared with a poof.

"I flipping hate the cheese out of that thing," Emily said.

"Should we try to find her?" Randy asked.

"Probably. You guys ready to kick some sorcerer butt?" Emily asked taking out her ninja mask.

"Let's do this," Randy replied taking out his ninja mask. The two put the masks over their heads and they were instantly engulfed in red and black ribbon, or in Emiky's case red and sky blue ribbon. There was a bright red and blue flash and the two were now the Norrisville and the Goergia ninjas.

"Can we come!?" Coraline asked with stars literally shining in her eyes.

"Sure, you are a third degree black belt in karate after all," Emily said, happy that she had some assistance.

"How about you, Howard?" Randy asked hoping he would say okay. Howard thought for a moment. "Fine, I'll go," Howard said crossing his arms.

"Great! Let's get going!" Emily said cheerfully and with that, they were off.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short, I kinda wanted to make this chapter devoted to the action. I felt like it should have its own sepret chapter so...yeah. Sorry again for the short chapter.**

Te foursome sprinted down the streets with Howard falling behind by a lot. Coraline decided to motivate him to continue running.

"So, what's the plan?" Randy asked.

"Plan?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, y'know, what are we gonna do?" Randy clarified.

"I know what a plan is I just didn't think I needed one," then both Emily and Randy got the same idea at the same time. They stopped and looked back to their friends who were trying to keep up, well, Howard was trying to keep up anyways. Coraline had never run so slow in her life and it kinda bugged her.

"What?" Coraline stopped and Howard instantly stopped beside her, breathing heavily, with his hands on his knees to help him stand.

"I...never wanna...run again," Howard commented.

"Well, that's too bad Howard because we're taking a pit-stop at the school before we find the sorcerice's hide-out," Randy said.

"What? Why?" The two said in unison but the ninjas didn't reply.

* * *

Once they got to the school they headed stait for the large Carp made into the floor.

Howard knew what his friend's plan was the second he saw the carp's eye. It glowed slightly in the dark and there was a strange yellow swirling around in the middle.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! I am _not_ doing that again!" The two sidekicks said in unison, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Emily snickered slightly at the two. "I guess they've both been turned into bird demons," She suggested and Randy nodded remembering their first encounter with the bird demon.

"Wait, wouldn't you have to break your own Tengu stone to release the bird demon?" Randy asked.

Emily ran over to her locker, which just so happened to be first locker on the hall leading away from the sorcerer's hole. She opened it and took out a blue orb that looked identical the the one Randy was about to slash open.

"You brought it!? Why!?" Coraline asked.

"You know why. Ever since the sorcerice was released and this thing popped out of the ground, I've kept it with me everywhere I go. If I didn't then something bad could happen," Emily tried to explain but her friend looked furious.

Randy slashed through the stone making a bone-chilling sound before the demon flew up Howard's...you know what, let's not get into extreme details right now. When Emily slashed through the stone the blue bird demon did the same but went in through Coraline's mouth instead. Both of their eyes glowed an unnatural color. Howard's were red and Coraline's were a bright blue. Before they knew it they were engulfed in feathers and magic before turning into large birds.

"At least now Howard can keep up with us," Emily shrugged with Coraline following her movements. Randy gave out a shot laugh and Howard was forced to do the same thing.

Then, they were off.

* * *

It took the ninjas a while to find the sorcerice underground. They couldn't just walk into a club and have a free entrance, they had to travel underground. They decided to use tiny-giant exploding balls to make a tunnel for them to travel through.

Once they got there the sorcerice didn't notice them, she had opened a portal to the sorcerer's hole and was feeding off of the distressed emotions of the city to gain power. She was able to almost get enough energy to allow the sorcerer to get through the portal.

Emily scouled at her enemy. This sudden wave of anger Wes sent stait to the sorcerice and she sense Emily being there.

"Ah, ninja. I see you've found my hideout," The Sorcerice smiled without even turning around.

"How did you...?" Emily's sentence drifted off. She turned back to her, now, feathered friend and smiled. She mouthed out 'Let's do this' and she could tell that Coraline was ready to rock.

Emily, surprisingly, took the tengu stone out of the backpack the had on and her ninja suit switched colors. The black became blue and the blue became black. She slammed the two halves of the tengu stone together and sealed them up with a bright flash. The tengu returned to the stone and Coraline reverted back to normal ready to fight.

"So honking Bruce," Randy whispered to himself, looking over to the sudden plot-twist to the fight.

"Hey, Sorcerice, ready to be beat!" Coraline smiled menacingly getting ready to fight.

"Let's rage," Randy turned into his Ninja-Rage, and so did Howard. The four got into fighting stances. The sorcerice smiled.

"Foolish children, do you think you can beat me?"

"Kinda, yeah," Coraline said before running up to the sorcerice but just before she was going to punch her, she teleported to another location in the room closer to Howard. Randy turned and punched the air causing Howard to do the same but to the sorcerice.

She was shocked by the sudden impact but quickly recovered sending purple stank in Randy's direction. It coiled around him before becoming a fist and it was sent strait for him.

Randy was quick to move just barely dodging the purple punch that just followed him wherever he went. Randy gained speed and ran towards the wall before flipping over and the fist slammed into the wall just before proofing into a small pile of purple ashes.

The entire cave began to shake and a couple of rocks fell from the ceiling. "This whole place is unstable!" Emily called. Coraline looked over to the sorcerice, filled with rage.

The sorcerice ate it up like it was her dinner. She took a deep breath before concentrating that power out and it sent a purple shield around her that grew quickly hitting the four sending them flying back into the walls.


	11. Chapter 11

The four struggled, trying to get out from the shield's grasp. The sudden impact of the wall caused Howard to turn back from the tengu. Emily looked over to her friend who was punching the shield as hard as she could which just fueled the sorcerice. Emily noticed the shield getting stronger and started to come up with a plan.

"Coraline, calm down. The Sorcerice is feeding off of your anger," Emily started.

"When was the last time I've been calm!?" Coraline exclaimed.

"I've seen you do it before and I know you can do it now, please," Emily looked a offline in the eyes and her friend gave in. She used a technique she learned in karate. She took a couple deep breaths, closed her eyes, and forgot about the current situation.

The shield disappeared and the four fell to the ground. Howard landed right on his feet and moaned. "Ow! That hurt the bottom of my feet!"

Randy smiled, rolling his eyes before letting his smile fade at the Sorcerice. He looked her in the eye, seeing it's pupil less purple abyss. The thought send chills down his spine.

Emiky came running at the Sorcerice and leaped into the air sending her ninja sword at her enemy. It sent a large gash across the sorceress' arm causing her to hiss in pain. She gathered up some stank and sent it flying towards Emily.

She just barely dodged it, causing her to become unstable. Another bunch of stank was sent her way, knocking her down with a hard _oof._

Coraline scowled at her enemy after seeing her friend get knocked down, still trying really hard to stay calm. She came running at the monster and gave her a large round-house kick to her legs, causing her to become unstable and fall.

"Yes!" Coraline exclaimed.

Howard and Randy came running in and once they got close enough to the sorcerer Howard bent down as Randy jumped off his back and got up to the sorceress' level of fight. He turned into his ninja-rage mode and threw three fireballs in her direction. There was a singing sound to her skin as she was burnt.

The air smelled like burning rubber as stank filled the room.

"Nobody breath in the stank!" Emily yelled, plugging her nose.

"What?" Howard asked and started coughing on the stank.

There was a slap sound as Coraline face palmed and Howard started growling like a monster.

"Well we're shoobed," Randy said.

"Coraline, hold my hand," Emily told her friend and, to her surprise, Coraline did what's he said. "On three. One, two, three, smokebomb!" Randy and Emily said smokebomb in unison and when the smoke cleared they were gone.

"What are we doing? We have to go save Howard!" Randy exclaimed once he realized his friend was still down in the sewers.

"We will but we have to wait for the smoke to clear or else Coraline could be affected too and trust me, we don't want that. Now, what does Howard hold most dear?" Emily replied.

"Hm...I can't think of anything besides chicken," Randy said.

"What even stank'd him anyways? Doesn't someone get stank'd when they're put down or something? Howard wasn't upset. He just breathed in the air," Coraline pointed out.

Emily nodded, "You're right. It must be a different kind of stank. Unless Howard wasn't telling us if he was upset."

"No, he most likely would if he was but he'd do it by complaining about it. He rarely ever keeps his feelings to himself," Randy replied.

The three thought for a moment. "Then how can we d'stank him?" Emily asked.

"I don't know if we can," Coraline admitted.

"He has to have some sort of weakness."

Randy thought really hard. "I've got it! It's us!"

"...Us?"

"Yeah, we're his weakness. The different ways he feels about us has to affect the stank somehow. Considering it's driven through emotions. If we could get him to feel the right emotion then we can d'stank Howard," Randy said.

"How does he feel about us, anyways?" Emily asked.

"Well, he's scared of Coraline. He's likes brother to me and I'm sure he feels pretty much the same. But I'm not quite sure about you. He could think about you as a friend," Ransy said.

"Now all we have to do is desuit and stop him, but how?" Coraline said.

"We could lead him out of the sewer so we don't have to desuit in front of the sorceress," Emily said.

"But she already knows you're the ninja so it doesn't really matter," Coraline pointed out.

"She may know I'm the ninja but she doesn't know Randy is and we can't let her find out," Emily replied.

"So the plan is to lure Howard out of the sewer so we can desuit and make him feel emotional?" Randy asked.

"Yep," Emily clarified.

"Haha, cool," Coraline smiled cracking her knuckles.


	12. Chapter 12

The three ran back into the sewer.

"Come back to have more fun, I see," The Sorceress smiled.

"We'll see who has fun last," Emily shouted and Randya me Coraline starred at her. "Sorry, it sounded better in my head," Emily smiled sheepishly.

Coraline nodded before waving her hands into the air histarically, "Hey! Howard! You wanna come and get me!?" Howard growled before rushing over to Coraline before Randy started shouting after him.

"Hey buddy! Don't you want me? You've known me the longest," Howard hesitated before rushing over to Randy.

"Yo! Howard!" Emily yelled and that got his attention. The three gathered up at the exit of the cave before running out, Howard following close behind.

They continued to scream insults as Howard growled louder with each comment. Once they got outside, Randy and Emily didn't delay at all with taking off their ninja masks.

"Howard, buddy, I know you're still under there," Randy said smiling to his friend. Howard stopped growling as much and looked confused.

"Uh...yeah," Coraline agreed.

"No, you're supposed to be rude to him," Emily nudged Coraline and she smiled.

"With pleasure. Yo, Howard! Why'd you get stank'd? Oh, that's right, because you couldn't hold your breath as long as a _girl_!" Coraline yelled and that defiantly ticked him off. We went rushing for Coraline before Emily grabbed him by his monster-like swelled wrist.

"Hey, don't listen to her. She's just rude. You're a nice kid," Emily smiled. She looked right into her eyes and Howard dead panned.

"Haha, he totally hated that," Coraline laughed sticking to her role. Howard turned to her and growled.

"Hey, Howard, buddy come here. Papa Randy will help you. How about we play Grave Punchers all night long in by room. No ninja stuff, just video games for 12 hours strait," Randy looked as if he was about to start drooling over his idea. Monster-Howard smiled and he started to get smaller.

"We're doing it!" Emily smiled. "Howard, look deep inside of you. You're not that bad of a guy. Sure, you've gotten in trouble in the past but is giving up to the stank really worth it?"

Howard looked to Emily. The speech was so sappy and moving it made him want to crack up histarically.

He started to laugh a bit and he grew smaller, his skin color was getting closer to its natural color and his hair turning from its monsterous toxic-green to his natural ginger color.

"My turn," Coraline smiled. "Hey, Howard! You wanna play Grave Ounchers with your friend? I bet he doesn't want to play. Randy's probably getting bored of beating you every time!" Howard's face went red from rage and embarrassment. He shrunk down and became his normal self. He rubbed his head thanks to the stank giving him a headache.

"Man, I have a headache," Howard wined.

"Haha," Coraline teased childishly.

"Should we get back down there and kick some sorcerice butt?" Randy asked making a fist and punching it against his opened hand.

"Wait, we can't just charge down there without a plan like before. We need to think of something, but what?" Emily thought.

Randy snapped his fingers and an imaginary lightbulb appeared over Randy's head in Nomicon scribbles. "I've got it!"

 **A/N: So, yeah, short chapter. Writers block. Can you guys please come up with some puns or insults for when they're fighting the sorcerice? Anything is fine, I'm usually pretty good with coming up with puns but for now I've got nothing.**


	13. The End

"Her power is driven by emotion, right? Just like the sorcerer," Randy started and the three nodded in understanding. "Well, maybe we could use that to her advantage. She only has so much stank in her power balls and from what I can see there's only two that are full right now. Maybe if we make her use too much of her stank then she'll run out of power and we can defeat her."

"I think it'll work! Especially since our suits make it so we can't get stank'd. Coralline does a surprisingly good job at hiding her emotions as long as she's not mad, and that's usually her normal temper anyways so the Sorcerice won't be able to tell the difference. Howard, well let's just hope for the best for him," Emily agreed and everyone went back into the sewer. Howard was turned back into the tengu, the team was hoping that it would make it so he couldn't get stank'd.

The four charged down to the sewer and once they got there they saw the Sorcerice standing there waiting for them.

"I see you've figured out the key to d'stanking my pawns, but can you stop this!" The Sorcerice lunged forward as bright purple stank coiled around her fingers. It wrapped itself around her arms to make two larger arms. The four tried to show no emotion towards it. Coralline did fine but Emily and Randy flinched a bit and Howard put his hands up over his face to shield it.

The punch was deflected with almost no effort by an invisible shield or something.

"What the juice?" Howard asked.

"What!? This can't be possible!" The Sorcerice hissed.

She tried her move once again, this time her stank became a purple blade. Both Randy and Emily got out their swords. The stank sword clashed with Emily and Randy's swords with a loud _clang_. The force of the hit was so hard it made Randy and Emily lose balance for a moment but regained it quickly after.

Coraline and Howard plugged their ears when the swords collided. Emily and Randy both pushed back on the Sorcerice and she found herself stumbling back. The two ninja's suits changed. The colors of them switching from black and red to red and black, from black and blue to blue and black. Randy sent w large fireball towards the Sorcerice at the same time Emily sent a large water stream towards her. The water wrapped around the fire creating a thin, reflective, barrier as it hit the Sorcerice strait in the chest. She was sent flying back into the wall as the wind got knocked out of her.

Streams of stank started flowing from her skin as she got up. She looked down at the ground and took short heavy breaths. She took three steps toward the four, who were drenched in fear, and she looked up. Her pupil-less purple eyes meeting Emily's sea-blue eyes.

It sent a cold shiver up her spine.

The Sorcerice was engulfed in the stank as she laughed maniacally. The stank created a bright light and her laughed echoed through the sewers and slowly faded. Once the four looked back at the spot the Sorcerice was before, there was nothing but a pile of dust.

"What the juice!?" Emily exclaimed, still scared from when her eyes met with the Sorcerice's evil.

"I think we just won!" Randy exclaimed.

"Really!? That felt too easy," Howard said.

"Yeah, something tells me she'll be back," Emily said with a blank face. As the other three shrugged and walked away Emily stayed behind, watching the spot the Sorcerice was once in.

"You coming?" Coraline turned around and asked.

"Yeah," Emily replied slowly. She turned around slowly. As she was halfway up the ladder to get out of the sewer she looked back at the same spot, signed, and climbed up. _It's over_. She told herself. _She's gone_. As convincing as she tried to make it sound she knew she was lying to herself.

She would be back.

 **A/N: So yes. This is, sadly, the end of this story. I may or may not do a sequel. You guys should choose whether or not that's a thing. For now, BYE!**


End file.
